


Beiste Mode

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue notices Coach Beiste. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beiste Mode

He takes up space walking from the locker room to the office. Too much space, if you ask Sue. Anyone who makes her move out of her trajectory is taking up more than they should. But there's something about him. Maybe it's the facial hair, maybe it's the rake of his tie— or the fact that he's wearing one— maybe it's his shape— virile— or his face— craggy— or his eyes— like ice.

There's something about the new guy that, well, frankly— makes her either want to destroy him or fetch him coffee.

"Coach Beiste, I am aroused…" she murmurs.


End file.
